prestonsturgesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aleal
Russian Spam Hi! Someday I'll get back to this wiki, too! Anyway, can you delete the Разборка французских автомобилей, список работ page? Apparently, it has something to do with metalworking in Russia, so unless Preston was into auto workers' unions in his early movies, I don't think this page is relevant to the wiki. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, thanks Ken, done. I like the auto workers' unions joke! Of course, Sullivan's Travels does depict Capital and Labor fighting each other. I never did get around to reviving this, but if I get the Wisconsin job (looking very likely!), the Madison library has collected scripts and such (which Syracuse had, but by the time the Wiki request was processed, I was back here!) And it will be another fun thing to do in my spare time, what there is of it (maybe get my friends in Wisconsin to watch all the movies with me). We'll see what happens. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Atta boy, Clarence! Hey, my BIEP (Buddy in El Paso)! I wanted to be the first to tell you! Danny and Scott just started Christmas Specials Wiki! (I know, I know, we don't have time to work on Muppet as it is.) But I just thought the whole idea was really cool, and as you can guess I can contribute a lot more to something like that than to Chuck or Journeyman. I might even take a 6-week break from Muppet, because I would feel really stupid doing Christmas stuff in May, but right now I'm getting in the mood to start watching all my specials again (or at least to start after next Thursday). So I wanted to mention it to you, because they've got a whole bunch of cartoon slots just waiting to be filled with information! I already corrected Linus's quotation of Luke, and I tried to write a short synopsis for It's a Wonderful Life. I wonder if this idea came up because of the writers' strike. Well, I'm going to check in on Muppet. We just had a new person join who lives in the UK, and he's got tons of UK records and other stuff! Wendy's already helping him learn how to do stuff! Can you tell I'm happy tonight? Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:29, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Wednesday evening, ? PM? Hi, Andrew! I didn't want to send another e-mail on top of the other one, and I figured you'd see this here first. What are you doing Wednesday night? Wednesday nights are pretty quiet for me, so I wanted to call you. I know that you're an hour ahead of us (since you're in the tiny part of Texas that's not in Central), so what works for you? I figure between 6:30 and 8:30 (7:30 to 9:30 your time) would work for both of us. Let me know. Good luck on that paper you're writing! -- Ken (talk) 06:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I was just about to head for bed (and I don't mind multiple e-mails, but as you can see, it can take me awhile to respond, so this is quicker), but Wednesday night should be fine. And yeah, we're on Mountain Standard Time (since El Paso actually does more business and other exhcnages with New Mexico than Dallas and so on, so it made more sense to be on par with them). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Cool! (By the way, the above title is a reference to Simon & Garfunkel's first album, "Wednesday Morning, 3 AM", and after I sent it, I realized you might not be familiar with that.) I'm looking forward to it! -- Ken (talk) 18:23, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Georges Revanent I had to turn in my library books, so I looked up Georges Revanent's name in the indices, and read all relevant pages where his name was mentioned. I didn't see anything unusual. It sounded like he was an actor that Preston knew, and they were going to do some plays together or something, and then they drifted apart (I think they had a fight or something) and didn't work together anymore. What kinds of stuff were you looking for? I'm just bringing this up here to remind myself to get those books again when I have some time. Right now I'm within days of crossing 3,000 edits over on Muppet, and I'm kind of excited about it. But pretty soon I want to work on here, and Pixar, and maybe even some other ones that I know something about. Hope you're well! -- Ken (talk) 23:47, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Georges Renavent was also a stage director, I think, and his acting career stretched to the silents, but in general, the fact that they had a relationship prior to Sturges' film career, roomed together in the early days, and Sturges later gave him bit parts to return the favor (notably the brutal old tramp in Sullivan's Travels). I may start a stub page later today, which could help you to fill it out with what you have. Also, take a look at The Wienie King, which may amuse you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::Good article! I'm still using the old skin, and the article tripped a bunch of hot dog ads on the side! ::By the way, no hurry on the movies, but I just wanted to tell you to please let me know whenever you send it. I only check my box about every other week, since I almost never get anything important in it. -- Ken (talk) 00:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) FAQ etc. Hey, Andrew! Sorry to be dumping questions all over the site, but I've got another one. I noticed that part of the FAQ and Help pages are missing. Would you mind if I copied them from Muppet, or would you rather do that since you're an admin? It's just that I don't like that redlink on the front page. It makes it look like something's not working. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:57, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I never got around to it, since it's mainly been just me, so content creation seemed more important. Feel free to create those pages, or do anything else you'd like around here (I'll be offline mostly until my DSL replacement modem arrives, barring occasions like now when I'm at the library, and there's a one hour limit, so). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm there now, and I can't wait to be faster at home! Well, I'll look around and bring help pages over a little bit at a time. Hope to see you soon! -- Ken (talk) 18:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Talk page Hi, Andrew! Can you send me a talk page message, so it won't be red anymore? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:15, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I've done all I can do tonight. I'm going to see if I can find some Sturges books at the library tomorrow. This is fun! -- Ken (talk) 05:56, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I am now officially dangerous. I found a copy of Christmas in July: The Life and Art of Preston Sturges, by Diane Jacobs (University of California Press, 1992, 450 pages, plus notes, bibliography, and index). I've been reading huge chunks of it all day, and I love it. I especially love the section in the back called "Works of Preston Sturges", which covers his plays, and movies, and stuff he wrote but didn't direct, and stuff he directed but didn't write, and also stuff he had written and/or directed but didn't get credit for. Now all I have to do is start watching the movies themselves one of these days! -- Ken (talk) 04:54, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, Andrew! I was reading something else, and I read that you had started a Preston Sturges wiki. I didn't think anybody knew who he was anymore! So I had to come over and see if I could help. I don't know a whole lot about him, compared to somebody like Frank Capra (who's my favorite director), but I love this era of movies, so maybe I'll start watching his movies, and reading about his life and career. Talk to you (somewhere) soon! -- Ken (talk) 03:36, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Ken! Thanks for dropping by! I can't say how thrilled and surprised I am to have visitors here. As you can see, it's pretty small and quiet here. It's just been me and Danny, and then a lot of things came up (by the time Wikia created this place, I lost access to the Syracuse library, with all the scripts and bios and such), and with Muppet Wiki and other issues, I just let it go. I'm going to work on it a bit tonight and tomorrow, though. So any help you can render, even just proof reading, is appreciated. As for his movies, most are on DVD, and in fact if you have NetFlix, you can see one of my favorites, Hail the Conquering Hero, as a "View it Now" option. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::And hey, you created a stub for Unfaithfully Yours! Coincidentally, since I knew that one didn't have a page yet, I just put the disc in my computer. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know tons about Disney, Muppets, Peanuts, Twilight Zone, I Love Lucy, Dragnet, Frank Capra, MGM musicals, and most of the Biblical epics between 1953 and 1970, but I never got into other areas like westerns and comedies that deeply. I mean, I want to, but I never seem to have time. Oh well, maybe I'll get to them eventually. I know a little bit about Sturges from seeing his name in film reference books, and I was always wandering around that section in the college library, even though I was a Music major. :::I'm really glad that I can shift gears from Muppets and help you guys with other stuff I know and like, like this and Pixar. I can't really help Danny with all of those TV shows, since I don't like a lot of the content in modern shows and movies. :::Well, I've got to get back to finish up some Muppet stuff I'm doing. I sure wish you lived a lot closer. It sounds like we like a lot of the same stuff! Enjoy the movie! -- Ken (talk) 04:33, 17 October 2007 (UTC) That new wiki smell Yay, you have a new wiki! -- Danny (talk) 19:53, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, what do you think of the new logo? -- Danny (talk) 21:29, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'd been meaning to talk to you about that (but right now, binding dossier is priority; defense is Tuesday, and by now I'm pretty psyched out about it, trying to hold it together but endeded up screaming down the street on the way home). What's your screen resolution? On mine, it's too large, and bleeds over into the text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I didn't realize it looked bad for you. It just cropped it automatically for me. I uploaded a new, cropped version -- how's it look now? -- Danny (talk) 12:30, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::::It's perfect now! Thanks. Off to print dossier now, leave it in boxes, and then maybe I can do some work on this thing. Then Tuesday is my defense, and for better or worse, it should all be over by then. Wish me luck. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 12:31, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, I always wish you luck! -- Danny (talk) 14:52, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Dossier turned in, and a ton of Sturges books checked out (including his memoir and his scripts, which include characters cut from the final films, or in some cases cast and filmed but edited out and now lost, etc.) And of course, sooner or later, getting to write about The Wienie King and The Ale and Quail Club. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:54, 1 June 2007 (UTC)